Goku vs Vegeta
by bakerc18
Summary: this is my outlook and my opinion on how a fight between Goku and Vegeta would go I do not own dbz db super or any character used in this story this is my first fanfic and at the moment not much punctuation I will go in a fix that later i promise just let me know if you guys think I should keep writing this story or I should call a quits and not do anymore


Chapter 1

The Ultimate Battle Begins

On an average day like any other Vegeta was in the gravity room training but today he felt a drive like none other he couldn't stop he had a non stop passion for the training today after several hours ye began to think over his battles with Kakarot and he began to think to himself *if I was to continue training like this then in no time I would be able to match Kakarot* so he stepped it up a notch going all out pulling out all the stops in training after several months he felt so much stronger he couldn't hardly control it and when he woke up the next morning all he could think about was battling Kakarot he thought about it and thought about it until he finally decided he went to see Bulma and said "Bulma I'm going out I'll be back after awhile don't wait up" he then flew away and headed towards Kakarot's house. Meanwhile Goku was just waking up and had just started eating breakfast tho he was already on his 5th helping he was still scarfing it down like it was the last meal he'd ever receive when suddenly he heard a voice yell "Kakarot come out here and face me" confused Goku stepped outside and looked up to see Vegeta floating above his house and with a chuckle Goku said "hey Vegeta what are you doing here are you here for breakfast"? Vegeta snarled and said "no Kakarot I'm not here for your breakfast I'm here to settle the score between us once and for all" Goku with a surprisingly serious face smiled and said "well then Vegeta if your really up for it I am never one to turn down a fight so what the hell let's do it but i won't be holding back I'm going to take this seriously Vegeta got that"? Vegeta smirked and said "as if there was any other way" Goku then replied "but first I'm going to finish my breakfast it's the most important meal of the day you know" he then turned and walked back inside as Vegeta was left floating in frustration as he muttered to himself "for Kakarot every meal is most important but I will not wait forever just so this clown can eat"

A few hours later Vegeta grew impatient and ran into the house to see Goku asleep on the couch Vegeta grabbed him and slung him out the front door smacking into a tree as Goku slid down to the ground he grabbed his head and yelled "OW GEEZ MAN WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Vegeta flew out of the house and slammed his knee into Goku's chest knocking him through the tree as he slid across the ground he planted his hand in the ground to stop himself after sliding a few more feet he finally came to a stop and looked up to see Vegeta still standing at the tree with his arms crossed Goku stood up and cracked his neck and began to stretch saying nothing Vegeta just starred him down until Goku got into his fighting stance and said "ok Vegeta if you want to play rough fine then let's see what you can do" Vegeta then lowered his hands and said with a chuckle "oh I'm sorry Kakarot I hope I didn't interrupt your nap time" Goku said nothing and starred at him as he said in a deeper tone and more serious "but I had the understanding that we were supposed to fight after Your breakfast" Goku then said "I'm here now that's what matters I'm awake and Ready so if it's ok with you id like to start the fight now" Vegeta chuckled and said "I thought you'd never ask let's go Kakarot"Goku and Vegeta then locked eyes as they both stood in the fighting stance in the background a acorn fell from a tree and hit the water upon hitting the water Goku shouted RHAAAAAAAA!! And charged at Vegeta throwing the first punch as Vegeta pushed Goku's hand aside and threw a massive punch of his own bit Goku ducked and threw a spin kick to the ribs as Vegeta threw his hand down and caught his leg he grabbed it spun and went to throw Goku as Goku flipped and dug his hands in the ground and went into a handstand throwing Vegeta into the air as Goku's feet hit the ground he jumped up and threw a punch at Vegeta while he was in the air but Vegeta pushed away to the side And threw a kick of his own to Goku's head as he leaned back barely dodging the kick he used the momentum to flip into a backflip and kicked Vegeta right in the chin sending him backwards as Goku landed on the ground he launched at the dazed Vegeta and slammed a haymaker into his stomach causing him to keel over and cough up a lot of spit Goku then pulled his leg up over his head and slammed down on Vegeta's back with an ax kick sending Vegeta flying to the ground just before hitting the ground Vegeta threw his hands out and stopped himself from hitting the ground as he quickly jumped forward as Goku's fist slammed into the ground behind him Vegeta spun around and slammed Goku in the face with a haymaker knocking him off his feet Vegeta then jumped over the now horizontal Goku and slammed his elbow into his face knocking him into the ground hard enough to make a hole swallow the nearby area Vegeta then jumped back and landed and his feet catching his great and grinning as smoke rolled from the hole in the ground after catching his breath he smiled and jumped in the air and yelled "come on Kakarot I know it's going to take a lot more than that to finish you off get up here so we can finish this once and for all" the world fell silent not a breeze or even a bird Chirp was heard as the ground began to shake and the hole began to expand as a massive golden light exploded from the hole along with a bone chilling scream from Goku "RHAAAAAAAA*!!! suddenly all the debris in the Area exploded as a massive beam of light radiated from the hole Vegeta regained his vision to see Kakarot standing there with a bright golden aura and spiked golden hair and blue eyes as he said in an angry tone "fine Vegeta I guess I'll start taking this seriously I hope that isn't all you can do because I'm JUST GETTING STARTED RHA"! Goku jumped in the air in pursuit of Vegeta.

The end of my first chapter I know there are a lot of punctuation missing I barely put any in but I am going to go back and fix those in a bit I just wanted to post this my first fanfic ever to see if you all think I should continue this or stop now and never publish again so please let me know what you think


End file.
